La première fois que tu dis cela
by CamORiley
Summary: Une soirée qui s'annonce parfaite, une dispute qui vient tout gâchée et des mots qu'on auraient jamais voulu prononcer ... Je m'excuse si cette description est mauvais et vous invite à quand même poursuivre votre lecture. Pepperony au rendez-vous, j'espère que vous apprécierez.


** Bonjour tout le monde ! **

** Je suis enfin de retour et je m'excuse complètement pour l'attente. J'avais écrit la première partie de cette fanfict' directement après avoir publié ma dernière et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour la continuer. Et c'est finalement de vivre un peu ce qu'on vécu Pepperony dans mon histoire qui m'a permis de trouver les mots pour la finir. Mais chut je n'en dirai pas plus et je vous laisserai le plaisir de découvrir de quoi il s'agit. **

** J'avais à la base publié cette histoire comme un chapitre 4 de "Le Début Commence Toujours Par Une Première", n'ayant reçu aucune review je ne sais pas si l'histoire est passé inaperçu ou si c'est juste qu'elle est mauvaise. Si c'est le cas je vous invite quand même à me donner votre avis, ils m'aideront à comprendre mes erreurs et éviter de les reproduire pour la suite. **

** Enfin bref, je vous retrouve à la fin car je ne veux pas vous en dire plus et vous laisser la surprise du sujet abordé. Et comme toujours les personnages que je décris (physiquement et émotionnellement) sont ceux des comics, même si l'histoire s'inscrit dans la ligné des films et c'est Marvel qui en est leur propriétaire.**

* * *

Tout était parfait. « Était » oui …

Pepper se trouvait à New York. Plusieurs projets importants pour Stark Industries l'avaient conduite à la grosse pomme. Elle avait d'ailleurs un rendez-vous aujourd'hui à 17h, mais son investisseur ne s'est pas présenté. Il n'avait même pas prévenu pour annuler ou au moins s'excuser. Pas grave pour la CEO, elle était épuisée et rentrait un peu plus tôt chez elle ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Enfin chez elle … A la Tour Stark qui était devenu depuis le temps le QG des Avengers. Mais bon c'était son petit ami qui payait les factures, Captain et les autres pouvaient bien lui l'accueillir et lui laisser une chambre.

La jeune femme rentra donc sur le coup des 18h dans la suite normalement réservé au héros Iron Man. Elle pris la direction de la chambre, voulant aller poser ses talons qui commençait à lui faire mal. Mais en arrivant dans sa chambre, une surprise l'y attendait.  
La jolie rousse découvrit, posé sur le lit, une robe bleue. La robe bleue qu'elle avait porté i ans de cela à un gala, gala où elle et son ancien patron, maintenant petit-ami, avait bien faillit faire accélérer leur relation. Elle était pourtant sur d'avoir laissée cette robe au fond de son dressing dans la maison à Malibu.

Pepper s'approcha et pu voir qu'un bout de papier était posé sur la robe. Elle le prit et pu lire « J'espère que mon cadeau te plait toujours ? RDV à 20h dans le hall d'entrée – Ton Homme. » Un sourire énorme vint éclairer son visage. Même sans signer, elle airait reconnu son écriture. C'était Tony. Il était pourtant censé rester en Californie pour travailler. Mais la robe, l'écriture et le petit papier qui lui rappelait ceux qu'elle pouvait trouver quand elle allait chez lui lorsqu'elle n'était encore que sa secrétaire lui confirmait que c'était bien lui et qu'il était ici.  
Elle attrapa la robe et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Elle ne comptait pas être en retard.

20H, Pepper se présentait dans le hall vêtu de sa robe bleue au dos beaucoup trop échancré et vit un homme qui semblait attendre.  
Il était grand, un peu plus d'1m80, cheveux brun, portant un costard noir tout simple, une chemise blanche toute aussi simple habillée d'une cravate bleu, le même bleue que celui de la robe de la jeune femme. Il portait une barbe qui était depuis toutes ses années devenu sa marque de fabrique et un grand sourire trônait maintenant sur son visage. Ses yeux bleues brillèrent à la vue de la jolie rousse se dirigeant vers lui.  
C'était bien Tony Stark qui l'attendait.

Si la première intention de l'homme était de se comporter en parfait gentleman et de commencer par un baise main pour dire bonsoir à la sublime jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui, il ne fut pourtant rien pour empêcher les lèvres de cette dernière de dévorer les siennes.

Pour Pepper tout était parfait. Avant tout, celui qu'elle aimait lui avait fait la surprise de la rejoindre à New York pour l'emmener diner dans un grand restaurant qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. De plus, Tony lui a avoué avoir rencontré l'investisseur avec lequel elle avait rendez-vous plus tôt dans la journée pour être sûr que la jeune femme soit libre ce soir. Et en plus que leur rencontre s'était très bien passé, puisqu'il a signé pour un gros contrat.  
Alors, comment d'un coup la soirée avait-elle pu basculer à ce point ?

Est-ce à cause de serveur un peu trop gentil avec elle ? De l'ami qu'elle avait reconnu dans le restaurant et qui, il est vrai, a été un peu collant ? L'alcool ? Quelque chose qu'elle a dit ou fait ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre à quel moment cela avait dérapé, mais le résultat était là. Tony Stark s'était levé et avait collé son point dans la figure de Jeremy Smath, un gros client de Stark Industries et s'était fait sortir par deux armoires à glaces, ou serveurs au choix, tout cela sous les flashs des téléphones des personnes présentent dans le restaurant.

Pepper et Tony étaient rentrés à la Tour sans échanger un seul mot. Le silence était plus que pesant. C'est la jeune femme qui le rompit en voyant le playboy partir en direction du bar.

« - Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Et toi tu ne me connais plus ? Car à part la coupe de champagne à l'apéritif, je n'ai presque pas touché au vin, justement car je voulais rester sobre pour notre soirée. Apparemment mes efforts n'ont servis à rien … Je pense donc pouvoir me permettre de boire un verre de plus. »

Il répondait froidement et on pouvait sentir qu'il était en colère. Mais Pepper contait bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé et l'empêchait de toucher à sa foutu bouteille de whisky.

« - Oh très bien … Pourtant, les gens dans la salle semblait penser le contraire sur ton état de sobriété. Mais si ce n'est pas l'alcool, c'est quoi ?

- Hum ?

- Cette scène, c'était quoi ?

- A cause de toi …

- Ah … Et j'ai fait quoi ?

- Ta robe. »

Il recommençait comme à chaque fois à se comporter comme un enfant à qui il faut tirer les verres du nez pour avoir une réponse. Et cela commençait sérieusement à agacer la jeune femme.

« - De quoi ? Excuse moi, mais il me semble que c'était toi qui avais choisis cette robe ! Et ne me dit pas que tu ne savais pas à quoi elle ressemblait.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu te comportes comme une allumeuse ! Et merde putain ! »

Sous l'expression de sa colère, Tony avait échappé l'une de ses bouteilles d'alcool. Il y avait maintenant du verre et du liquide partout sur le bar et au sol. Mais Pepper était tellement choqué parce qu'il venait de lui dire, qu'elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua leur discutions.

« - Pardon ?! C'est une …

- De quoi ? A peine on était entrés que tu bombais la poitrine et rigolait à chaque compliment du serveur ! Après il y a eu l'autre machin qui t'as vu et le voilà qu'il vient t'embrasser, te prendre dans ses bras. ''Oh Miss Potts que vous êtes ravissante ! Mon dieu j'espère que vous serez vêtu de la même manière pour notre rendez-vous de demain'' et je voyais sa sale main descendre le long de ton dos sans que tu ne fasses la moindre geste ou réflexion pour l'arrêter …

- Jeremy Smath est un bon client ! Je le rencontre demain, enfin je devais puisqu'il doit être actuellement à l'hôpital à cause d'un nez cassé ! Mais il avait un peu bu, il était joyeux, je pensais que la meilleure façon de s'en débarrasser était de rentrer dans son jeu et que lors de notre rendez-vous il se serait excusé de son comportement de la veille. Cela arrive souvent que je me fasse accoster comme ça lors de gala ou ... »

Tony avait fait les cent pas et se retrouvait maintenant en face de la rousse. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rempli d'admiration, mais de colère.

« - Et moi je restai là, spectateur pendant qu'il te touchait ? Je restais assis à te voir glousser et rougir de plaisir devant tant de compliments ? En faite tu es comme toutes les autres.

- De quoi ? Comme toutes les autres ?

- Oui, tu vaux pas mieux. Vous êtes juste la pour user de vos charmes, vous mettre en avant avec toujours une excellente raison et finir par écarter les cuisses ! »

La gifle partie toute seule. Tony ne bougea pas. Il resta droit et ne fit rien. Il la méritait amplement, il le savait, il avait été trop loin.

Pepper partie en direction de la chambre et ne laissa ses larmes couler qu'une fois la porte refermée.  
Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui avait tort. Si elle avait vraiment agi comme cela ou si c'était Tony qui avait encore une fois tout exagéré. Et elle l'avait giflé. Jamais elle n'avait levé la main sur lui, alors que Dieu sait qu'il en aurait mérité d'autre. Est-ce-que cela signifiait la fin ?

La jolie rousse se sentait mal, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle partie sur le balcon, laissant ses larmes coulées pendant que la fraicheur de la nuit tombée sur New York.

Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle était là à pleurer quand elle sentit un vêtement plus chaud drapé ses épaules. Une veste. Une veste de costard, beaucoup trop grande pour elle, mais qui allait parfaitement sur une carrure avec des épaules musclées.  
Elle sentit également des mains chaudes et familières descendre le long de ses bras, cherchant à la réchauffer, mais aussi à la rassurer. Des mots accompagnaient leurs gestes.

« - Je suis désolé Pepper. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir de nouvelles larmes.

Tony n'avait pas besoin de regarder Pepper pour savoir qu'elle pleurait et de savoir qu'il lui avait fait du mal le faisait plus souffrir que la joue rouge qu'il avait. Il reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait. Il ne parlait pas avec assurance comme à son habitude, son discours n'était pas écrit à l'avance. Il parlait cette fois avec son cœur.

« - Je suis désolé d'être moi, un con. Un homme égoïste qui ne veut t'avoir que pour lui. Qui au lieu d'être fière d'avoir une femme sublime qui attire tous les regards et rongé par la jalousie. Tout ça car j'ai peur de te perdre … Peur de te voir partir avec un autre homme... Un qui sera un parfait petit ami, gentil, attentionné … Qui saura aussi se contrôler, qui aura confiance en lui … J'ai peur … Peur d'être abandonné par la seule personne que j'aime … Je suis désolé de [...] »

Pepper avait décroché. Il venait de dire quoi ? Il l'aimait ?  
La jeune femme se retourna et plongea ses yeux vers encore rouges dans ceux bleu et tout aussi humides.

« - Tu viens de dire quoi ?

- Euh … beaucoup de choses je crois …

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Quoi, tu ne le savais pas ?

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble et jamais tu ne me l'avais dit.

- Sérieusement ? Non je suis pourtant sur que je te l'ai déjà dit. A moins que … oh …

- Quoi ?

- Quand je te dis je t'aime et à quel point tu es belle quand tu es en train de dormir, tu ne m'entends pas en faite ? »

Pepper éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux qui fit s'envoler la boule au ventre qu'elle avait depuis le restaurant. Tony était toujours aussi nerveux. Le rire ne Pepper ne le fit qu'à peine sourire.

« - Non, mais tu vois que je suis un con. Je t'aime et je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais c'est juste que je voulais trouver le bon moment pour te l'avouer et aussi, car j'avais peur de le dire ... Je m'imaginais un moment romantique où on ne serait que tous les deux, comme là, devant les étoiles. Où je t'aurai pris dans mes bras pour te réchauffer et aurait glissé la phrase magique au creux de ton oreille. Mais non, moi grand idiot que je suis, je te dis je t'aime en même temps que je te fais une liste des atouts de l'homme parfait que pourrait trouver.

- Qui te fait croire que ta liste est celle que je recherche chez un homme ? Mon homme parfait, je l'ai déjà trouvé Tony. »

Le beau brun sourit enfin. Le contact de la main de la jolie rousse sur sa joue lui faisait un bien fou.

« - Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu es toujours la ? Je veux dire, un an que tu es en couple avec une personne dont tu ne connais pas les sentiments. Pourquoi rester ? Ou pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé ?

- Parce que je te connais. Et mieux que toi_même. Tu es une personne qui s'exprime beaucoup plus par des actes que par des mots. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi prenant une personne dans tes bras ou lui faire un bisous. Avec moi tu es devenu très câlin, parfois même tu es rentré de mission sans rien me dire, tu m'as juste prise dans tes bras et embrassé. J'ai compris que c'était ta façon à toi de me dire je t'aime.

- Pepper, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis amoureux de toi en ce moment.

- Oh si je le sais et pas parce que je sais tout de toi non. Je le sais, car je ressens exactement la même chose. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un, ne pensaient qu'à l'autre. Ils oublièrent tout. Ils oublièrent qu'ils se trouvaient sur le balcon d'un immense bâtiment qui surplombait la ville et que tout le monde pouvait les voir, les prendre en photo.  
Ils s'en fichaient, ils s'aimaient et voulaient que tout le monde le sache.

* * *

**Et voilà. Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avec votre avis (et je m'excuse pour l'orthographe ...).**

** A la base je n'avais pas imaginé la deuxième partie comme cela, mais du fait que j'ai connu une grosse dispute avec mon copain, c'est comme ça que j'ai écris la suite. Car étonnamment je suis un peu (beaucoup) comme Tony, pas très expressive niveau sentiment. Et comme une amie qui me lit m'en avait fait la remarque "on dirait que tu met beaucoup de toi et Ju' dans les personnages de Tony et Pepper)"et bien je pense que sur cette histoire c'est très vrai et que j'utilise la voix de Tony pour dire ce que j'aimerai dire à la personne que j'aime. **

** Enfin bref, je m'arrête la dans mes explications (et puis ma vie on s'en fou hein) et j'attend avec impatience de lire ce que vous en avez pensé. **


End file.
